The Prince Of My Heart
by HSJfan
Summary: Chapter 7 up! She kept on walking towards class, suddenly, she tripped. She faced herself for the impact so she closed her eyes, but a pair of arms encircled itself into her waist to prevent her from falling and hurting herself. “Che. As clumsy as alwa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my Second Fan fiction! I'm sorry if I was not able to update my story "My First Love". I wasn't able to think of a continuation of it. **

**So I made a new story, please enjoy and review if you liked it.**

"_**The Prince Of My Heart" **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki, a 12 year old girl who was in 1st Year of her high school was standing near the courts watching the Seigaku Tennis Club regulars enjoying their victory in the Nationals

_**In The Tennis Courts…**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki, a 12 year old girl who was in 1st Year of her high school was standing near the courts watching the Seigaku Tennis Club regulars enjoying their victory in the Tournament. They were jumping for the success they have accomplished. From there, she can only watch them and the prince of her dreams enjoying their victory.

'_They seem more distant than before…'_ Sakuno thought as she walked away with a long face. She didn't even bother looking at the way she was going. She was too occupied with her thoughts.

Unaware of where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone or rather her best friend.

"Gomen, Tomo-chan I wasn't looking" Sakuno apologized, still looking down at her feet.

"It's ok, but where are you going? Aren't you going with us to celebrate their victory? I heard they will be celebrating in Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop!" Her best friend asked and excitedly announced where the celebration party will be held.

"Sakuno-chan are you listening?!" Her friend asked loudly, which frightened Sakuno.

"H-hai…" She weakly answered. She was still bothered by her thoughts.

"Well then! Let's go and congratulate them and go with them to celebrate!!" Her friend excitedly said and held Sakuno's hand and pulled her where the regulars are.

"But…Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said afraid to get close to them. "No more buts Sakuno we need to go now!" she said as she continued running and pulling her best friend's hand.

"Demo Tomo-chan, I still need to do something at home!" Sakuno said as she was unaware that she said it out loudly. Unknown to her everybody heard her shout and looked at her way.

"Nani? What do you mean you have to do something?" asked Sakuno's grandmother and also Seigaku's current coach. "Hai, I forgot to do it before so it's already last minute now and it's really important…" Sakuno said as her words kept on becoming weaker as she said every word. She was so embarrassed that every regular in the tennis club was looking at her. They all froze when they heard her shout, it was the first time they heard their shy, quiet and timid kohai shout.

Her grandmother only gave a questioning look at her. She then looked at every regular including her friends, curious to know their reaction.

Then when she shyly looked at the prince of her dreams she was even more uncomfortable celebrating with them.

She saw her prince with the expression of 'Mada Mada Dane' on his face as he sipped his Ponta.

"Well it can't be helped" Her grandmother said slightly disappointed that her granddaughter was not going to be with them. "But it would be better if you would come with us" Her sadistic but friendly senpai said as they made eye contact which made Sakuno blush.

"Senpai's right, it would be better if you would come along, so that Echizen wouldn't be bored! He'll have a girl friend to be with" Momo said as he was laughing real hard and emphasizing the word _'girl friend'_ which made Sakuno blush harder. Then Ryoma gave his senpai a death glare for teasing him especially when there are many people around. She didn't even dare look at her Prince's eyes and stayed looking on the ground.

"Why don't you celebrate with us and later on we'll help you with whatever you should be doing?" suggested Fuji. Sakuno really wanted to reject their offer.

"But it would be a bother to everyone, and its ok if I will not be their" Sakuno said defending herself for being joined in the party. "But you can't let O'Chibi be alone their, would you?" Her energetic senpai said as he pouted. "B…bu" before she was able to the word she was going to say, her senpai butted in. "That would mean abandoning your boy friend!" Eiji said emphasizing the word 'boy friend' like Momo did he was doing the same thing Momo did.

"S…senpai!!" Sakuno protested.

"Momoshiro! Kikumaru! Do you want to run laps?" Their buchou said as he glared at his childish team mates. "Iie!" They answered nervously. They didn't want to run laps while their friends were eating delicious sushi.

"Well then, that means you will be joining us?" Fuji said as he took hold of Sakuno's hand and proceeded on Kawamura's sushi shop. "Let's go" Fuji said as they were going to the sushi shop.

"Fuji! Wait for us! You two are not the only celebrating!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted and then she let out a sigh. "Minna, let's go!" Oishi announced as he started running after his team mate who took off already. "Wait up!" Taka-san said as he followed them going to his father's sushi shop. Everyone followed.

"Echizen, you should go faster! Fuji-senpai might have already taken your girlfriend on a date!" Momo teased as he went faster to catch up with the others. After that statement from his senpai, he almost spitted his drink from his mouth. '_Why im I bothered?! Ah! Never mind!' _he thought as he caught up with the others.

_**In Kawamura's Sushi Shop…**_

When they got to the shop, they had taken their seats. Almost all of the school tennis club members were there, which made the restaurant full and noisy. Fuji had taken a seat beside his coach's granddaughter. Beside Sakuno was Ryoma. As expected from the president of Ryoma's fan club, she sat beside the prince.

'_I wonder why he sat beside her?_' Fuji wondered as he looked at their team's pillar of support, which was busy eating his sushi. He was a sadist which means he likes to see others suffer while he was having fun while doing it. So he picked up a sushi and placed it near Sakuno's mouth signaling her that she should eat it.

"Here Sakuno-chan, eat this" He offered making his voice a louder and more clear so that a certain kohai will be able to hear it.

Everyone heard him say it so every one stopped on whatever they were doing. Momo even dropped the sushi he was about to eat when he heard it.

Sakuno was so shocked, no guy ever did a thing like this to her so the only thing that was visible in her face was her dark blush, her blush became darker when she learned that everyone was staring at her _again_. She had no choice so she ate it and just gave her senpai a smile and said "Arigatou Fuji-senpai"

As Fuji said his offer Ryoma looked right away on what his senpai was doing to his Sakuno? _'What? My Sakuno? What am I saying? I'm out of my mind! And why is she so happy? Since when did senpai start calling her Sakuno-chan?!' _Ryoma thought as he was not paying attention at anything around him he was concentrating on what will his senpai so next?

Some were already howling at the scene they saw. Some of the club members were saying "Fuji-senpai, we didn't know you were dating coach's granddaughter!" they teased the both of them. Sakuno could only blush harder in every word they say at Fuji and her. Fuji just smiled.

"Well minna, Congratulations! We won the tournament!" Oishi said ah he raised his cup to have a toast. Everyone who had the same table had a toast together.

"Sakuno-chan who have dirt on your face" Fuji said as he looked at her face.

"There is? Where?" Sakuno asked as she took a table napkin and rubbed it on her face.

"Let me do it for you" Fuji said as he took the table napkin from her hand. He then lifted her face with his left hand and started rubbing the dirt of. While her senpai was taking the dirt of her face she had the chance to study her senpai's face. Fuji was smiling while he was doing it. _'When I see Fuji-senpai's smile…It makes me feel comfortable and it makes me want to smile too'_ she thought as she blushed. Fuji then was finished taking the dirt of her face. "Arigatou senpai" Sakuno thanked Fuji.

'_Che!...I don't see any dirt, he was just making that up'_ Ryoma thought angrily as he's eyes were closed and he continued to eat. Then he noticed she wasn't talking to him a while now so he thought of any topic to talk about with her.

"Ne Ryuzaki, what were you suppose to do today?" Ryoma asked trying to get her attention. "Betsuni…" She said as he looked at him then turned back to where she was concentrated in.

'_What's wrong with her? I'm already the one starting the conversation than she just turn around and say "betsuni" to me!' _Ryoma thought as he was even angrier than before.

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! Eat this!" Tomoka said as she was trying to feed Ryoma like what Fuji did to Sakuno. Ryoma was too occupied with his thoughts about his senpai and the coach's granddaughter that he didn't even hear her.

"Well guys, its time to go!" Oishi announced preparing to leave and have a rest at home.

"Thank you again Taka-san and Kawamura-san for this celebration" Oishi thanked Taka-san and his father. "It was no big deal, you are all welcome here, and besides you all won the tournament and it's best if we celebrated it" Taka-san's father said happily for his son's team had won the finals.

"Minna, you may all go now, Tezuka and I still have things to do at school so…" Their coach said. "You're all dismissed" Tezuka continued. "Before I forget" Their coach said as she went closer to her granddaughter and asked her "Will you be all right to go home by yourself?" She was also worried that she might get lost like…always.

"Hai! Ill be fine Obaa-chan, don't worry I can take care of myself!" Sakuno answered proudly and surely she would never get lost going home. "Don't worry Sumire-chan ill take her home safely" Fuji said teasingly. "Don't call me Sumire-chan! And anyway make sure to take her home early or else" The coach said warning Fuji. Fuji only gave his coach a smile and nodded.

"Ja, Lets go Tezuka" The coach said as she went out of the restaurant. Tezuka followed his coach quietly, leaving the others.

"Well we should also leave now! Thank you again" Oishi announced again and thanked Taka-san's father while bowing. "No problem! Hope you'll all visit us soon" He replied with a smile on his face.

"Saa…Lets go Sakuno-chan, ill be walking you home and help you with the things you needed to do" Fuji said gently. When Sakuno thought about the thing she was suppose to do she felt uneasy because she only made that up so that she'll not be able to join them.

"No its ok senpai, its already a bother to you walking me home, so I can take care of the other stuff by myself" She answered nervously. She was nervous that her senpai might learn that she just made that excuse up.

"Are you sure?" Fuji said worriedly. '_Why am I feeling worried? I only did this to make Echizen jealous. Why?_'

"Hai!" Sakuno answered confidently making sure her senpai wasn't going to be bothered.

"Well then, lets go" Fuji said as he led the way outside the restaurant, getting ready to take her home. Some already went home and bid goodbye to each other. Some still waited for the others.

"Ryoma-sama! Let's go home together!" The loud and cheerful president of his fan club shouted. Ryoma only gave her an _'I don't care, do whatever you want'_ look on his face. Unfortunately for Tomoka, Momo and Eiji also joined up with them. She didn't have the chance to be with alone with her Ryoma-sama.

"Oi Echizen, aren't you worried that Ryuzaki-chan is with Fuji-senpai _alone_?" Momo teased as the four of them saw Fuji with Sakuno. "Yeah! Aren't going to do anything with it, O'Chibi?" His energetic Kikumaru-senpai asked teasingly.

"Hn" Ryoma replied as he pulled his cap lower to hide his anger as he glared at the two people in front of him walking together and talking to each other happily. '_Why is she smiling? Nothing is funny with what is senpai doing_.' He thought for himself as he was so annoyed at what is he seeing now.

"Momo why don't we follow them?" suggested Kikumaru as he hurriedly stalked his friend and their coach's granddaughter. "That will be a great idea! Are you going Echizen? How about you Osakada-san?" Momo said as he looked at the two.

"Wouldn't that be stalking, senpai?" Echizen said with a bored face.

"Well not really, you can call it helping…" Momo said nervously not wanting to expose that he really wanted to stalk and not help. "What do you mean help?" Tomoka asked.

"Were helping Fuji-senpai take her home but secretly" Momo answered confidently.

"Well if you guys aren't going to _help_ us, it's ok, just go home now and we'll do all the helping" Momo said waiting for their decision.

"Maybe not Momo-senpai, Ryoma-sama isn't the type of person to stalk a couple" Tomo said as she looked at Ryoma who was occupied with his thoughts _again._

'_Couple? What if Fuji-senpai will…' _Ryoma thought as his face turned worried.

"If you say so…ill be going n…" Momo said as he started to run after his senpai but stopped as Ryoma butted in and said "Ill go" Ryoma said as his face were all red.

"If I go home now, my father will just ask me to do chores" Ryoma said as he lowered his cap again to hide his blush. He only made an excuse to be able to see what his senpai will do to Sakuno.

"Well if you say so…Let's go!" Momo said as he ran to catch up with his senpai. Ryoma followed as well as Tomoka.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dictionary:**

**Gomen- **_Sorry_

**Hai- **_Yes_

**Iie- **_No_

**Demo-**_ But_

**Senpai- **_Upperclassman_

**Nani- **_What_

**Minna- **_Everyone/ Everybody_

**Betsuni- **_Nothing_

**Oi- **_Hey_

**A/N: Sorry for the story. Some parts are not that well….understandable so I hope you will all still give reviews! Also sorry for the lame reason of Sakuno, I know it's only a simple reason to avoid him but I can't think of others so please bear with it. Thanks and if you have suggestions or questions don't hesitate to ask me. Please wait for the next chapter, it won't take that long. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2! Thank you for the nice reviews that you gave on the previous chapter. I made this in a hurry so it's not as long as the last one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Maybe not Momo-senpai, Ryoma-sama isn't the type of person to stalk a couple" Tomo said as she looked at Ryoma who was occupied with his thoughts again. _

'_Couple? What if Fuji-senpai will…' Ryoma thought as his face turned worried._

"_If you say so…ill be going n…" Momo said as he started to run after his senpai but stopped as Ryoma butted in and said "Ill go" Ryoma said as his face were all red._

"_If I go home now, my father will just ask me to do chores" Ryoma said as he lowered his cap again to hide his blush. He only made an excuse to be able to see what his senpai will do to Sakuno._

"_Well if you say so…Let's go!" Momo said as he ran to catch up with his senpai. Ryoma followed as well as Tomoka._

* * *

"_**The Prince Of My Heart" **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**In The Park…**_

_**With Sakuno and Fuji**_

"Sakuno-chan would you like to stop for some ice cream?" Fuji suggested. Sakuno gave a nod with a smile on her face as she sat on a bench. "What flavor would you like?" Fuji asked. "Ano…Maybe strawberry flavor" She answered as Fuji replied "Ok" and went to buy ice cream.

_**With Momo and the others**_

Eiji was hiding at a back of a bush near where Fuji and Sakuno were, and then the others came namely Momo, Ryoma and Tomoka.

"What took you so long, Nya!" Eiji quietly protested. He didn't want anyone to know they were stalking er…I mean helping Sakuno and Fuji.

"It was because of Echizen! He took a long time to decide to whether come or not!" Momo said slightly loud.

"Shh!!" They all demanded. "They might hear us!" continued Eiji as he covered Momo's mouth with his bare hand to keep him down.

* * *

_**With Fuji**_

Fuji walked near the person selling ice cream to buy some.

"Sumimasen, can I buy a Strawberry and Vanilla ice cream?" Fuji said to the vendor of the ice cream. "Sure, in a minute" replied the vendor as he prepared the order.

_(A/N: Sorry, I wasn't able to decide the flavor Fuji was going to order, so I decide vanilla flavor but it should have been more different coz he has different taste buds)_

**_"It was because of Echizen! He took a long……"_** Fuji heard someone saying from the bushes. He looked at the bush and wondered. _'Saa…It looks like we have a couple of stalkers'_ Thought Fuji as he looked back from where he was looking.

"Here's you ice cream sir" He heard the vendor said as he passed the ice creams he ordered and paid them. He then went back and sat beside Sakuno and gave her the ice cream that she wanted.

"Here Sakuno-chan" Fuji said happily, sat down and started eating his Ice Cream.

"Thank You senpai, Ill pay you back for the ice cream" Sakuno said as she also started to eat hers. "Daijoubu no need to pay me back" Fuji said as he continued eating his. "Thank you" She said. She was very thankful to have a senpai like him.

"How does yours taste like?" Fuji asked as he looked at her big chocolate eyes.

"It tastes great senpai" She happily answered as she licked her ice cream.

"Really? Can I taste it?" Fuji asked as he lowered his head and licked the ice cream. This made Sakuno blush really hard, she didn't even had the chance to decline his request. She just closed her eyes while Fuji licked her ice cream.

_**With Momo and the others**_

_**"Really? Can I taste it?"**_ as soon as they heard that phrase, they immediately reacted to it.

"What does Fuji think he's doing?" questioned the half of the Golden Pair, Eiji. "Echizen! Stop them!" Momo shouted with a low voice. With no reply given by the prince, Momo looked ay him "Echizen…?" Momo was wondering why the young tennis prodigy has been _too quiet_ the whole time. Maybe Momo was as dense as Ryoma is, that he didn't even know that his kohai was _lovesick_. While Eiji watched the whole thing from the bushes.

On the other hand, Sakuno's best friend, Tomoka looked at Ryoma

'_Ryoma-sama don't tell me you…'_ She thought as she looked at Ryoma's serious face. After she looked at Ryoma she looked at her best friend_. 'Sakuno…How were you able to catch the hearts of two princes at the same time? ...I envy you…'_ She thought with a sorrow expression on her face. She did not believe her best friend who was a shy, quiet, timid and slightly clumsy girl would have captured the Tennis Prince's heart.

"Osakada-chan, is there a problem?" Momo asked as he looked at Tomoka's sorrow face that was looking at Ryoma who had not even said a word.

'_Nani?! What's this?! Why am I so bothered?' _Ryoma mentally thought as he wanted to hit himself for the things his mind was saying.

* * *

_**With Sakuno and Fuji**_

"S…senpai?" She said as she shuttered. 'Why did Fuji-senpai do that? I just hope no one saw us…' She thought while also thinking the possibilities that might happen if someone saw them, even if it was only a small thing. It was considered as an indirect kiss.

"So tell me Sakuno-chan, why did you make up that excuse a while ago?" Fuji asked as he looked at Sakuno then looked up in the sky to see the beautiful scenery. It would help him relax a bit.

"W…what do you m…mean s…senpai?" She worriedly and sadly asked as she looked away from him. She was worried he knew the reason why.

"Were you…avoiding him?" Fuji asked as he opened his blue eyes and still looked at the sky. It was like he was sure she was avoiding him. "Not Really…." She answered still with the same expression. "I never really wanted to…It was just like…" Sakuno continued but stopped at the reason why she avoided him. "Like?" Fuji wanted her to continue and tell her reasons.

"It _was_ because I feel that….that he has been more and more d…distant with me as he became stronger and as I see him pursue his dreams…" She explained. Now she was ready to cry.

_**With Eiji and the others **_

**_"So tell me Sakuno-chan why did you make that excuse a while ago?"_** They heard Seigaku's tensai ask with a serious face. They decided not to react to it and listen to their conversation.

_**"W…what do you m…mean s…senpai?"**_ The heard her say sadly. "Fuji-senpai is so kind…" Tomo said as he looked at them with sincere eyes. "Why do you say that?" Momo asked as he looked worried for his kohai. "Fuji-senpai….Fuji-senpai is comforting her…and he is trying to understand her" She answered still with a sad expression.

"Were you…avoiding him?" They heard the tennis tensai say. "Him? Who's him?" Momo asked as he looked at Sakuno's best friend. Tomo could only look at Ryoma, Momo was still puzzled, he can't understand. When Ryoma heard Fuji's words then he felt someone was looking at him, He looked back; it was Sakuno's best friend.

'_Don't tell me the __**him**__ was…'_ Ryoma paused and looked at Sakuno and Fuji seriously talking. "Me?" Ryoma realized the person she was avoiding was him. Tomo and Momo kept on talking to each other. Eiji was trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Guys can you turn your volume lower? I can't hear what they are talking about." Eiji demanded as he faced both of them. Due to the noise they didn't hear about the part when Sakuno told Fuji the reason she was avoiding _him_. They hadn't notice that….

* * *

_**Back to Fuji and Sakuno**_

Sakuno started to cry when she explained every detail to Fuji. Fuji looked at her and immediately put his hand on her head and comforted her. "Daijoubu Sakuno-chan, it'll be fine…" Fuji said trying his best to make her feel better.

Sakuno stared at her senpai still with tears on her face. She looked at him with teary eyes and said "Arigatou Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno shouted as she went into the arms of her dear senpai. She hugged her and he only hugged her tighter back.

She then looked at her senpai without letting their hug be stopped. Her senpai's face was….Smiling, and it was like he wanted her to calm done.

'_Arigatou… Fuji-senpai…'_ She mentally thanked her senpai as she buried her head on his senpai's chest.

_**Eiji and the others**_

Eiji, Momo and Tomoka continued talking and discussing matters with each other.

_**"Arigatou Fuji-senpai!"**_ As they heard a thank you from their coach's granddaughter, they immediately looked at the person who said it. They were all shocked when Sakuno hugged Fuji.

'_What?! What does she think she's doing?!_' Ryoma thought as he wanted to really hate the girl but couldn't. He glared at Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syusuke…

"What happened?!"Momo exclaimed talking to his senpai as he also looked back and forth at Eiji and at Fuji and Sakuno, wanting the reason for their hug. "Why did Ryuzaki-chan hug Fuji-senpai?!" Momo continued. "No idea" Eiji shortly answered with a slight pout on his face.

"I wasn't able to hear it because we were discussing other matters!" Eiji continued.

"So? This is where all of you had been?" Someone from the back said. "I…Inui!" Don't scare us like that!" Eiji demanded as he wanted to kill Inui for scaring them.

"So then…The four of you were stalking??" Inui said with a big grin on his face. "Not really stalking but _helping!_" Eiji explained as he shakes both his hands in front of him defending them. "If that's so…So tell me what happened?" Inui said as he flipped out his green notebook. "Nothing really…." Momo then answered worriedly.

"Is that so? Why are you so tensed? Are you hiding something from me" Inui said suspiciously as he kept on looking at Momo. "H..hai" Momo answered nervously.

"There's a 99 chance that you're hiding something and a 98.8 chance that you're lying to me" Inui said with a smile. "Data isn't always true senpai!" Momo explained confidently.

"Oh by the way Momo, There's also a 99 chance that you'll be my next guinea pig in my new improved Inui Juice if you don't tell me what really happed" Inui said as he grinned bigger than before. These made Momo give-up and say the scene that took place.

"So, Ryuzaki-chan said that she avoided a certain someone and then afterwards the only thing that you saw next was she hugged Fuji….hmm….Interesting…. Ill be needing to gather more data about this" Inui said as he wrote everything in his notebook including his observations. Everyone was hooked up with the scene that took place.

"Oh no! They're gone nya!" Eiji said as he looked at the place where they last were. He then stood up and looked everywhere for them.

* * *

_**With Sakuno and Fuji**_

Sakuno was crying at the chest of Fuji. She was crying all her heart out.

"What happened?!" Sakuno heard a voice from afar. "Nani?!" She exclaimed as she heard voices behind bushes. She then stood up to look what was it or _who_ was it. But before she could get closer Fuji interrupted. "Sakuno-chan lets go now, your grandmother might kill me if I don't" Fuji said sarcastically. As he also stood up and waited for Sakuno to walk with him. "Hai!" Sakuno happily said as she caught up with her senpai. No more tears were falling from her chocolate eyes. Now, she was too happy to think about bad things and negative feelings.

They walked together silently and peacefully. Sakuno forgot about the noise she heard from the bushes.

_'Fuji-senpai...He gave me strength. Maybe someday, i can be able to tell Ryoma-kun my feelings for him thanks to Fuji-senpai...'_ Sakuno thought as she looked at ther senpai. Fuji just smiled at her.

_**Back to the Momo and the others **_

Eiji and Momo were still looking for the lost couple around the park.

"They must've took off while we were talking!" Momo said as he looked behind the tree, under the bench they sat on and other places that they might be. Then he just gave up looking for them. He sighed at the fact. "It's like we can do anything about it" Eiji said as he sighed and putted his hands on his hips.

"Let's go home now" Momo suggested. He was so tired to look everywhere for them.

"That would be a good idea, we'll be tired if we continue on following them" Inui said and he started going home and bid goodbye to everyone. As much as he wanted to continue gathering data, he was too tired at the tournament that took place. I guess he has to wait to gather more next time.

Everyone already walked their separate ways and also bid goodbye to each other. Tomoka decided to go home as well she did a lot of thinking about Ryoma's actions and behavior while they were following Fuji and her best friend. On the other hand Ryoma has also been thinking of a lot of things since '_that' _happened.

'_Why do I bother?! Why is she avoiding me?! I didn't do a single thing to her?!"_ He sighed as he thought of it._ 'Maybe tennis will let me calm down'_ He continued as he decided not to go home yet, instead he went to the street tennis courts to practice tennis.

* * *

_**Fuji and Sakuno**_

They had reached their destination, Sakuno's house. "Arigatou senpai" Sakuno happily thanked her senpai as she walked towards their house. "See you tomorrow Sakuno-chan" Fuji said as he bid 'Ja ne' to his kohai. While walking Fuji looked at his watch, it was still 4:30 pm. So, he decided to do some tennis at the street tennis courts.

He also called his brother, Yuuta to have a practice match with him to make his leisure time more useful. Unfortunately, Yuuta was busy with practicing in their school. So Fuji didn't have a choice but to go there by himself and find a way to use his leisure time for tennis. As he walked towards the tennis court, he just thought of challenging other players who were there.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter! I was in a hurry in this chapter, so it might not be that good. I just Hope you will all like it!**

**For the next chapter, it will be a little late coz when I was done with Chapter 1, I immediately did chapter 2. I was planning on making chapter 3 longer than chapter 2, so please be patient and wait for Chapter 3! So chapter 3 will take a little long time than expected.**

**Rebecca-san** _maybe some of your ideas will help me! Thanks for the offer! I really appreciate it!_ **Nina Natsu** _as of now im not sure if its gonna be a Ryosaku or Fujisaku coz i havent decided yet._

** Thank You for all the reviews!**

**Thank You Again!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Guys! Here's Chapter 3! Thank you for all those who reviewed the previous chapters! **_

_**This Chapter is kinda more on to **__**Ryosaku**__**. The previous two chapters were about **__**Fujisaku**__** now it'll be more into Ryosaku. But it still not decided whether it's Ryosaku or Fujisaku. So pls keep reading! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Everyone already walked their separate ways and also bid goodbye to each other. Tomoka decided to go home as well she did a lot of thinking about Ryoma's actions and behavior while they were following Fuji and her best friend. On the other hand Ryoma has also been thinking of a lot of things since 'that' happened. _

'_Why do I bother?! Maybe tennis will let me calm down' He thought as he decided not to go home yet, instead he went to the street tennis courts to practice tennis. _

_Fuji and Sakuno_

_They had reached their destination, Sakuno's house. "Arigatou senpai" Sakuno happily thanked her senpai as she walked towards their house. "See you tomorrow Sakuno-chan" Fuji said as he bid 'Ja ne' to his kohai. While walking Fuji looked at his watch, it was still 4:30 pm. So, he decided to do some tennis at the street tennis courts. _

_He also called his brother, Yuuta to have a practice match with him to make his leisure time more useful. Unfortunately, Yuuta was busy with practicing in their school. So Fuji didn't have a choice but to go there by himself and find a way to use his leisure time for tennis. As he walked towards the tennis court, he just thought of challenging other players who were there._

* * *

"_**The Prince Of My Heart" **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Tennis Courts**_

Ryoma was practicing tennis, he was using the wall. This was the only thing that will make his mind ease. He didn't want to admit what he really felt for Sakuno. He kept on denying it, although he always wanted her by his side and he wanted her to be the one comforting him, now.

As he hit the ball he only said one thing in his mind. '_I don't like her! I don't like her!'_

He shouted in his head. He needed her presence.

Meanwhile, Fuji was on his way to the tennis courts. When he reached his destination, he heard someone playing tennis. As he went nearer he saw his kohai playing tennis.

"Echizen" Fuji called as he came closer. "Why are you here senpai?" He asked as he caught the tennis ball with his left hand. He didn't show any anger towards his senpai, for he didn't want to show any emotions that he was feeling. He felt a little angry about his senpai for what he saw, but it wasn't his senpai's fault. He only comforted Sakuno that time, he just felt jealous.

He was jealous at the fact that she was more open about her feelings at Fuji-senpai. She didn't tell him what she felt when they sometimes get the chance to talk together. She never talked about anything, that's the reason he felt jealous.

"I wanted to play tennis, so I decided to drop by" Fuji replied with a smile plastered on his face. "Sou desu ka?" Ryoma said boringly as he returned to what he was recently doing. He threw the tennis ball in the sky and hit it using his racket, he resumed in practicing. He didn't mind his senpai being there. But with his senpai there, he'll be thinking of what happened before more now. It was silent for a mere minute. Until one of them spoke.

"Echizen, do want to play tennis with me?" Fuji asked as he looked at his kohai's unreadable face. As the message reached Ryoma's mind, he stopped and immediately looked at his senpai with a questionable look on his face. As the ball rolled on the ground, Ryoma looked at his senpai with determined eyes. He then started walking toward a court.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said as he stood up and grabbed a tennis racket. He positioned himself and prepared for the match. "I'll serve first senpai" Ryoma said as he dribbled the small ball and threw it in the air and did his _'twist serve'_. Fuji just smiled as he was getting ready to return his serve.

Fuji was able to return his serve and they started to rally with each other. It took a long time for one of them to earn a score. Since Ryoma wasn't that concentrated on the game, Fuji earned the first point.

"0-15" Fuji said as he looked at his opponent who was like frozen in ice, Ryoma couldn't believe he wasn't able to return that easy shot.

After that, Ryoma was more determined than before. He served once again, and was able to get a point.

They're game eventually went to '6-6' they were tied. It was now depending on the match point, whether Seigaku's Tensai will win or Seigaku's Pillar of Support will. It was Ryoma's turn to serve, but he was stopped when he felt a drop of water on his face.

_**(A/N:**__ Sorry, if I had to make there match so fast, I need to coz it's a romance fic and I just wanted to show some tennis, this is a sport anime; sorry__**)**_

"Echizen, I think we should stop, it will be raining hard soon" Fuji said with a concern and disappointed expression on his face for they were not able to continue the match. He then stepped out of the court.

"Yada" Ryoma said persistently as he disobeyed his senpai's orders. He stayed where he stood and never left that spot. His face was covered by his white cap.

"Don't be persistent Echizen, you might get a cold if we continue the match" Fuji seriously said as he looked furiously at his kohai who disobeyed him. Then Ryoma gave up and walked out of the wet court. They went to a place were they could hide from the rain, so they wouldn't get wet. They found themselves near a store, they stayed there. They decided to stay there until the hard rain stops.

They both got a towel and dried themselves up using it. The rain was getting harder and harder.

They were quiet for some reason; the only thing you will be able to hear is the strong drops of rain as they hit the roofs.

"Echizen, I need to go now, its getting late" Fuji said as he looked at his watch.

"And it looks like the rain wont stop, ill just run. How about you Echizen?" Fuji continued as he looked at the strong rain then at his kohai as he mentioned his name.

"I can go home by myself" Ryoma said boringly. "Are you sure?" came a worried question from his senpai." You don't look so good" He continued still with the same worried expression.

"Hn" Ryoma replied weakly. He felt dizzy for some odd reason. "Okay, if you're sure…" Fuji said as he prepared taking his leave. "Bye!" Fuji said as he ran as fast as he can through the rain.

Ryoma felt very dizzy and cold.

'_Nani? Why am I felling dizzy?'_ Ryoma thought. He was already shivering from the cold weather. Fuji was already far enough to not be seen. He couldn't get help, so he had to do it himself.

* * *

_**At Sakuno's House**_

Sakuno was busy preparing dinner. It was already 6 pm that night.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy onions and carrots!" Sakuno said while she panicked. She walked right and left while her hands were on her head.

"Obaa-chan! I need to buy something at the supermarket!" She said as she hurriedly approached her obaa-chan in her room and still was wearing her apron. "Why?" the coach of Seigaku asked. "I forgot to buy onions and carrots" She sadly answered as she looked down at her feet.

"It's raining hard, how will you be able to buy them?" He grandmother asked worriedly.

"Ill bring an umbrella" She persistently answered. "Won't you get lost? Again?" She asked worriedly for her granddaughter wasn't good at directions. "Hai! So ill be going now! Ja!" She said as she walked out of her grandmother's room. She left the apron she was wearing in the kitchen, and then she looked for an umbrella and walked outside the door to the store.

She hurriedly went inside the store to look for the things she needed. It only took her half an hour to gather the things she needed; she then proceeded to the counter to pay. The line wasn't that long so she finished sooner than expected.

* * *

As she walked outside the store, she opened her umbrella but she was stopped when she heard someone not far away, coughing. She was concerned for that person so she looked where she heard the coughing. She was surprised to see the tennis prince coughing while on a seated position.

"R…ryoma-kun!" She worriedly said as she went closer to Ryoma. She then touched his forehead.

"Y…you have a f…fever!" She said with concern look on her eyes and as she stuttered saying it. She wanted to help the tennis prince so badly but the rain was still pouring and she doesn't have a phone to use. Also, she doesn't have extra money for payphones.

But if she let Ryoma stay there and get help, his fever might get worse. And if she waits for the rain to stop, the result will be the same. So she had no choice but to do it by herself.

She seated beside the prince and moved his left arm over the back of her neck and she putted her arm on Ryoma's back to support him. She slightly blushed at her actions, but there were no other choice to help Ryoma.

'_Nani? Who's helping me?'_ Ryoma thought as he slightly opened his eyes. But after that he closed them, as if he saw nothing.

'_Iie! What will I do with the things I bought'_ Thought Sakuno as she didn't know how to carry them. So she just putted it in her arm.

They started walking together.

'_I don't know where Ryoma-kun lives, if I try I might get lost' _Sakuno thought worriedly as she decided to bring Ryoma at her house.

She felt like she did intensive training the whole day. Her back was already aching due to Ryoma's body that was supported by his arm.

At last Sakuno reached her destination. She was relieved to have reached home. As she opened the door she shouted "Obaa-chan! I need your help!" she shouted hardly but no one replied.

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan!" She continued calling but still no reply so she decided to put Ryoma on the couch and search for her grandmother. She looked at the kitchen, on the dining room, everywhere! But she couldn't see her so the last place she will be looking is in her room, where she last saw her grandmother. She didn't see her instead she saw a note on her table.

_Sakuno,_

_There was an urgent call from a relative. It was something important so I needed to go there immediately. I might be late in going home._

_I won't be joining you in eating dinner, sorry._

_-Your Obaa-chan_

"Iie! Why does it have to be today?!" She sadly said as she finished reading the note her grandmother left. She sighed at the fact.

Well that means she'll have to take care of Ryoma the whole night.

'_I think ill just try to call their home and let them know Ryoma-kun is here, so they wouldn't get worried' _Sakuno thought as she looked outside. The rain was unstoppable it was getting stronger every minute.

'_Before that, I must take care of Ryoma-kun first'_ she thought as she ran back to the living room, where she left Ryoma. As she reached her destination, she saw Ryoma sleeping peacefully. She putted her right hand over his forehead. She wanted to know if Ryoma's temperature had become better or worse. He was a little better than before but he still has fever.

Sakuno then thought of bringing Ryoma to a bed. It's for his best. So she did the same position they had before in the rain. This will be difficult for Sakuno for they had to go upstairs to reach her bedroom! Later, Sakuno was able to carry Ryoma to her bedroom, successfully without waking him up.

She then laid Ryoma in bed. She then looked at Ryoma carefully for a minute. As she looked at him she was astonished at how cute the prince was when sleeping. After that she came back to her senses.

'_What will I do? I need to get Ryoma-kun change his wet clothes! How will I be able to do that? I can't…'_ She thought as she was thinking of some way to change Ryoma's clothes.

'_Maybe ill just wake him up?'_ She thought.

'_But…He looks so peaceful sleeping…'_ She continued as she looked at the Prince's sleeping face. She didn't want to wake him up, but he'll get worst if she doesn't.

'_I guess I should wake him up'_ She thought as she sighed heavily. So she looked for clothes for him to wear. She got clothes from her father's closet. _'Maybe it's ok for him to wear this! After all it isn't that big'_ she thought happily as she went back to her room, where Ryoma was.

She went closer to him in order to wake him up.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…please wake up…" Sakuno said as she blushed a bit because this is the first time he has been this close and in contact with the Prince.

"Ryoma-kun…Ryoma-kun…" She continued as she shakes him to get a better chance of waking him up. She continued what she was doing until Ryoma will wake up.

"Hn…" He said as his eyes half opened. He looked carefully at the person who was trying to wake him up.

"Ryoma-kun please change your wet clothes" Sakuno said as she saw the prince wake up. She offered the clothes she was holding. Ryoma positioned himself in a sitting position as he grabbed the clothes from her.

"Arigatou…" He said sleepy as he quickly started taking off his clothes. Sakuno was surprised that the prince just started removing clothes in front of her!

"R…ryoma-kun!!" She shouted as soon as she was about to see Ryoma half naked. She covered her eyes with her hands in the process. Ryoma was mentally shocked when he heard her scream. He came back to his senses as he saw himself taking off clothes in front of a _Girl_.

When this realization came to him, he quickly pulled his shirt back. He blushed then he saw that Sakuno didn't take her hands off of her eyes yet.

So as an apology for what he did, he grabbed her hand and he was the one who took both her hands away of her eyes. He looked at her, she was still blushing hard. When Sakuno saw Ryoma staring at her, she blushed to her fullest especially when she saw Ryoma still holding her hands with his!

"Ryoma-kun…you can let go of my h…hand now" She nervously said as she shuttered and tried to pull away from Ryoma's hold.

"Yada" He seriously answered as he disobeyed her and still stared at her oddly. "But Ryoma-kun…I still need to get you a medicine…" She protested as she struggled from Ryoma. "I'm okay now" Ryoma said.

"But your fever…" Sakuno said worriedly as her eyes was already teary due to her concern. Ryoma looked at her and sighed as he given up, but without a condition.

"Okay, but in one condition" Ryoma said. As Sakuno heard him say that she immediately looked at him. "What condition?" She asked

* * *

"Tell me…"Ryoma said as he looked serious. "Tell you…what?" Sakuno asked curious of what condition Ryoma has in mind. There was silence between them. Sakuno knew Ryoma was really serious.

"Tell me…why are you… avoiding me?" He asked still with the same serious expression. Sakuno looked at him with a shocked face but looked down. Her eyes were covered with her bangs. "Because…" She started. She was thinking of saying it to him or just keep it a secret. As she thought about it she took a quick glanced at Ryoma. He was shivering again.

"Ryoma-kun change to those clothes first, I'll go outside" She said as she sighed. She now had an excuse for not saying it to him. Ryoma couldn't protest and just changed his clothes as he was sure she already left the room.

'_What will I do? If I go back inside he'll…he'll keep on asking me about it'_ she worriedly thought as she her left hand was holding the door know and the other hand on the door of her room outside. She left the scene and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for Ryoma and get medicine for him.

When she came back she had a tray on her hands and with a bowl of soup, medicine and a cup of water on it. She opened the door of her room and didn't knock. It was her room anyway.

"Ryoma-kun you want to eat" Sakuno asked as she entered the room where the prince rested. "I'm not hungry" He replied coldly as he was looking outside her window. "You won't be able to drink your medicine without eating anything" She said as she looked at the prince worriedly. But still no reply came from the prince; he was still busy looking at the downpour outside.

She came closer and placed the tray on her desk. "Ryoma-kun eat now" She said as she looked at him. "Ryoma-kun…Ryoma-kun…please eat now" Sakuno said and afterwards sighed at the prince's stubbornness. She continued to say 'Ryoma-kun' until he agrees to eat.

"Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun…Ryo..." she was stopped when the prince spoke.

"Feed me" He said as he looked at her. Sakuno had her mouth wide open as he heard what Ryoma said. "N…nani?" She asked making sure she heard it clearly.

"Ano…R…ryoma-kun I t…think you s…should c-call home f…first" She said changing the subject. "Yada" came a cold reply from the prince. "Well anyway I know your phone number…so ill call your home and tell them to pick you up and please eat your meal" Sakuno said as she avoided Ryoma's order. She walked downstairs to call Ryoma's home.

Sakuno picked up the phone and dialed Ryoma's phone number. She nervously waited for someone in the Echizen residence that will answer. After a minute of waiting for someone to pick the phone up, someone answered it.

"Hello, Echizen residence" A sweet voice said. "H…Hello, This is Ryuzaki, I just wanted to inform you that Ryoma-kun is here" She said. "So Ryoma-kun is there!" Nanako, the cousin of Ryoma Echizen said worriedly.

"Hai, I saw him a while ago in the rain so I thought to bring him over to our house, since I have no idea where he lives" She said nervously and at the same time embarrassed.

"Is that so? Well thank you very much Ryuzaki-chan, but I don't think we'll be able to fetch him with this kind of weather" Nanako said as she took a glace outside and saw the rain continuously falling hardly. "Gomen" Nanako continued taking pity of Sakuno.

"Daijoubu! It's ok" Sakuno said trying to cheer Ryoma's cousin up. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Ryuzaki-chan, please take care of him for me" She happily said. "Hai, bye" Sakuno said as she bid farewell to Ryoma's sweet cousin.

"Ja! Uncle will be there to deliver Ryoma-kun's uniform" came a reply from Nanako as she putted the phone down. Nanako was the first one to put the phone down. That ended their conversation on the phone. Sakuno was still holding the phone while her heart beats so fast.

* * *

'_I'm with Ryoma-kun the whole night until Obaa-chan comes back!'_ She thought nervously as she putted the phone down still her heart was beating. She went to check up on the prince. Ryoma already fell asleep on her bed and he didn't touch his food. Sakuno sighed, how will she be able to force Ryoma to eat? And where will she sleep now?

"I guess ill have to sleep with Obaa-san tonight" She sighed as she went closer to the prince. She then putted her hand over Ryoma's forehead. "He still has a fever" She said more worried than before.

She hurriedly went downstairs to get a wet cloth to put on his forehead. She went back to her room with a basin and a wet cloth and immediately placed the wet cloth on his forehead. After that she seated on the floor beside the bed where the prince was sleeping soundly.

She stared at the prince's sleeping face. _'Why didn't he eat anything?!'_ Sakuno complained as she closed her eyes. "Ryoma-kun please eat, your food is already cold" She said still with her eyes closed.

"Then, feed me" He said with a bored expression. He then seated on the bed as removed the wet cloth from his forehead back to the basin with water. This made Sakuno scream for she thought he was sleeping.

"I…I thought you w…were s…sleeping!" She said shocked as she moved away a little from him.

"And w…why don't you eat by y…yourself!" Sakuno continued. "I won't eat unless you feed me" Ryoma said stubbornly as he crossed his arms and stared at her. "Mou! But you're not a baby anymore!" Sakuno demanded forcing the prince to eat by himself.

"Who said that you need to be a baby to be fed?" He said still with the bored expression on his face. "But Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno continued to reject the prince's order.

"I'm sick so you need to feed me, isn't that enough for a reason?" Ryoma said confidently forcing her to feed him. "B…but…" Sakuno muttered.

"Do you want my fever to get worst?" He said now with serious eyes that stared at Sakuno's big eyes. "Iie…" She muttered as her eyes became teary as she picked the bowl of soup and a spoon to feed him. Ryoma felt guilty for treating the girl like that, he was just kidding her after all.

Sakuno putted the spoon with soup near his mouth as she was kneeling on the side of her bed. She closed her eyes in the process. She blushed furiously as the spoon came closer to the prince's mouth.

* * *

She didn't feel that Ryoma ate it; instead she felt a hand touching her red cheek. As she felt it, she immediately opened her eyes. There he saw the cocky prince southing her right cheek with his left hand. She saw for the first time the prince's sincere eyes.

She smiled. She putted the spoon back to the bowl, putted the bowl on the floor and using her free right hand, she putted her right hand on top of the prince's hand, that was on her cheek. She closed auburn eyes as she felt the warm and gentle hand of the prince. She then rubbed her cheek on the soft hand of the prince of tennis. Ryoma was shocked but later on smiled as he saw her pretty face warm on his hand.

They stayed like that for a while now until…

Ryoma's stomach growled from hunger. Sakuno chuckled as she heard it. She probably knew what that meant. Ryoma just looked at her embarrassed as he blushed.

"You should eat now Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said as she continued to chuckle hard. Ryoma went closer to Sakuno's face; they were an inch apart before being able to kiss. Sakuno blushed as she saw Ryoma's handsome face that was near her face.

Sakuno thought the prince would kiss her, but Ryoma said "feed me" and he had a grin plastered on his face.

Sakuno gave up, she had no other option. The prince was always stubborn as ever. So she reached the bowl of soup and proceeded to seat beside the prince. She didn't hesitate to feed the prince and she gladly did it. She imagined feeding a baby instead of thinking it was Ryoma.

As Ryoma ate it slowly Sakuno was so happy to see the prince satisfied. Sakuno's eyes widened when Ryoma snaked his left arm on her waist, but later on she didn't mind at all.

She felt comfortable in that position anyway. "By the way Ryoma-kun, I called your house, and Nanako-san said that they won't be able to fetch you...so she asked if you could stay here...tonight" She nervously said as she continued feeding him.

Ryoma just nodded as if he already knew that was coming. He was quite contented to sleep over.

Sakuno continued on feeding Ryoma until their phone rang.

* * *

Sakuno immediately stood up, apologized to Ryoma and went downstairs to pick the phone up. "Moshi moshi, Ryuzaki residence" Sakuno greeted as she picked up the phone. "Sakuno, it's me" greeted the person who was none other than her grandmother.

"Sakuno, I won't be able to go home tonight because of the storm, will you be alright?" Her grandmother asked worriedly. "Hai! Ryoma-kun is here!" She proudly and happily replied to her grandmother. "Ryoma? What is he doing there?" Asked her grandmother surprised.

"It's a long story Obaa-chan, but don't worry ill be okay" Sakuno replied trying to make sure that her grandmother knew that she'll be fine. "Well if you so, ill be arriving home tomorrow morning" Sakuno's grandmother said. "Hai Obaa-chan, Ja" Sakuno said. "Ja!" Her grandmother bid as she placed the phone back to where it was.

She returned to her room.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Thank you for those who reviewed:**_

_**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr**__**: **__Pls just give me ideas that will help! Thank you very much!_

_**Yumetsukihime**__**: **__Don't worry I haven't decided whether it will be Fujisaku or Ryosaku!__**Thank you for the review**_

_**Fujisaku**__**0709: **__I was thinking of a different kind but your suggestion was great! I was able to think of something interesting coz of your idea, Thank You So Much!_

_**meeqhuanne009**__**: **__I agree with you! Thank you for the review!_

_**Sakura Hayashi and Otakugal**_

_**Pls wait for my update! Chapter 4 will take a while like this! You can all give me suggestions!**_

_**Thank You Very Much!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys here's the 4**__**th**__** chapter! Thank You for the persons who reviewed the previous chapter! **_

_**I'm so sorry for the really late Reply!! **_

_**One reason is coz of laziness and another is coz, recently our pc was reformatted and I already had done half of this chapter and I had to repeat it all over coz of it.**_

_**Ryoma here is a little bit of Out Of Character hehehe**_

"talking"

'_Thinking/ Random people talking'_

"_**Author's Notes"**_

_**E**__n__**J**__o__**Y**_**!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Sakuno immediately stood up apologized to Ryoma and went downstairs to pick the phone up. "Moshi moshi, Ryuzaki residence" Sakuno greeted as she picked up the phone. "Sakuno, it's me" greeted the person who was none other than her grandmother. _

"_Sakuno, I won't be able to go home tonight because of the storm, will you be alright?" Her grandmother asked worriedly. "Hai! Ryoma-kun is here!" She proudly and happily replied to her grandmother. "Ryoma? What is he doing there?" Asked her grandmother surprised. _

"_It's a long story Obaa-chan, but don't worry ill be okay" Sakuno replied trying to make sure that her grandmother knew that she'll be fine. "Well if you so, ill be arriving home tomorrow morning" Sakuno's grandmother said. "Hai Obaa-chan, Ja" Sakuno said. "Ja!" Her grandmother bid as she placed the phone back to where it was._

_She returned to her room._

* * *

_**Prince Of My Heart**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakuno was quite nervous for this is the first time she'll be at home alone and with the prince of her dreams. She went back to her room feeling embarrassed that she will be alone with the so called prince.

"Ryoma-kun….Obaa-chan called and….Ano…." She embarrassedly said as she entered the room and went closer to the prince, who was still resting on her bed. Ryoma just looked at her as he stood up from the bed and seated on it. He waited for her to continue what she was saying.

"Ano….S…she told me that…..that she wouldn't be….be…." She nervously said as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"She wouldn't what?" Ryoma asked bored. Seeing the girl standing there, blushing and shaking from nervousness. "She wouldn't…be c…coming h…home t…tonight!" She nervously and loudly said. Ryoma just stared at her as a response.

"Okay then, ill just g-go to bed now, Goodnight" She nervously said as she stepped out of the door until… The Prince called her.

"Oi!" He called as his hands signaled her to come closer. She just went closer and asked what he wanted.

But just her luck she slipped and landed on top of Ryoma! She blushed furiously as she saw the prince's face a few centimeters apart from her. Was Kami-sama against her? She always gets to situations like this especially when around Ryoma. Isn't she happy to be with the prince this close?

"G-Gomen, R…Ryoma-kun!" She shouted nervously as she closed her eyes once again with the same reasons. She tried to get up from their romantic position but of course only one person disagreed with it, its none other than the prince himself! Ryoma wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun let go of me!" She protested as she tried to get out from his hold.

"Yada, this is your room, right?" He asked sarcastically. "It is, why?" She asked with a cute pout on her pretty face. She still tried to loosen from his strong hold.

"If this is your room that means you're suppose to sleep here, right?" He sarcastically said as he tightened his grip on her. She didn't response to his statement; she was too busy outgripping Ryoma from her. "Then that means we'll be sleeping together?" Ryoma asked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"N-Nani?! What are talking about?!" She said as she freaked out of what he recently said. "If you want me to sleep here, then sleep downstairs!!" She commanded.

"Yada, its more comfortable here" He persistently said with the same expression on his face. "D-Demo!" She protested as she tried harder to loose his grip on her.

"Don't you like to sleep with me?" He innocently said as he stared at her. "Iie!!" She answered.

Sakuno was moving too much for Ryoma to be able to hold her in one place. And because of that, they both fell on the floor.

But now Ryoma was on top of Sakuno. Sakuno stared at the prince who was on top of her. She was within the strong arms of the prince.

Ryoma took this chance. He wanted to do this ever since his feeling for her changed. Ryoma then lowered his head so it'll be a few centimeters apart. He stared at Sakuno's pink and soft looking lips.

'_Will it be as soft as it looks?'_ Ryoma thought for himself as he lowered his head and closed his amber eyes, ready to have his first kiss.

His ranging hormones can't take it anymore. He needs to; he wants to feel her pink lips on his own.

'_Nani?! What is Ryoma-kun doing?!'_ Sakuno thought as she saw Ryoma's head lower and headed for her face. She was in total shock to see the 'Ryoma Echizen' trying to kiss her.

Sakuno wanted to protest but her body didn't obey. Her mind wanted to push the prince away but her body didn't follow. She closed her eyes; she decided she wanted to receive a kiss from the prince.

Ryoma on the other hand opened his left eye and saw the girl with closed eyes. He thought she did want a kiss from him. At first he only did it for fun but it seems Sakuno took it seriously.

"I was only kidding" He lied as he stood up from their position and stared at her. He did want to kiss her but for some reason he was able to control his hormones.

'_Damn Hormones'_ He shouted in his mind. He pretended that it was some kind of joke.

'_Che, I cant believe she wanted me to...to do that'_ Ryoma thought as he twitched.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cutely protested as she stared back with a cute pout on her face. Her blush was very visible.

"Why? Do really want me to kiss you that bad?" He said as he seated on her bed and was followed by a smirk plastered upon his handsome features.

"I-Iie! I-I just" She started as she shuttered and stood up from her position and stared at both of her foot as her face was flushed at the Tennis Prince's words.

"Hn… Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom…" He lazily said as he turned back from her, as he walked straight to the so called bathroom and closed the wooden door shut as if he owned the place. He didn't even ask permission?

Sakuno, well she decided to prepare the couch where one of them will be sleeping.

Moments later Ryoma exited the bathroom and quickly searched for an auburn girl with two pigtails. He noticed that she was lying in the couch asleep as she waited for the prince to finish using the bathroom.

Ryoma snorted and walked near her and using both his strong arms he carried her 'Bridal Style' to the bed.

When he dropped her to the soft and spacious bed, he turned around to sleep on the couch and glanced back at Sakuno as weakly and silently 'Hmph'ed as he continued followed by a sincere smile, a true smile in his lips.

He then settled at couch and slept soundly.

**(A/N: **_**I guess the thing about sleeping with her is a Joke? Or is it? You'll just have to find out**_**.) **

Moments later, Ryoma's eyes slowly opened. He then stood in a sitting position and lightly rubbed his temple.

He looked around. There he saw the petite auburn girl was shivering from the cold atmosphere. He slowly approached the Sakuno as he slightly rubbed his blurred eyes and looked at her angelic features as he was getting nearer by the second.

When he was standing aside of her, he knelt down and gently and slowly caressed the soft and clear cheek of the girl. In the process small smile flashed upon his face.

He quickly and slowly lifted the soft blanket and pulled it to her not wanting to wake the petite girl up.

He stayed at that position for a long time. He didn't even know how long he stared at her.

He sighed and before he was able to stand up, he felt her shiver again. He sighed once more and a small smirk appeared on his face as he decided to give her warmth that not even a thousand blankets can overpass. _'Body Heat'._

As he slipped in the bed with her, he immediately pulled her petite body close to him and slowly closed his eyes but he immediately retreated his closing his eyes as he felt the auburn girl snuggle against him and mumbled….

"Ryoma-kun…."

He then slept peacefully with the auburn girl in his arms.

* * *

**Next Morning….**

_**-7 A.M.-**_

The sun was shining brightly as Ryoma opened his eyes gently and smiled upon seeing the girls still in his arms. He started to arise from his sleeping form but then….

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno's Grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire.

The looked on her face seemed like the whole Seigaku tennis club lost a game with Ginka, the team who forfeited the because of their fake stomach aches.

"Care to Explain?" She impatiently asked with closed and irritated eyes.

"…"

Sakuno slowly woke up. It was surprising that she woke up because of her grandmother's angry tone rather than be woken by the noise of the busted door made.

She yawned and stretched her arms and slightly rubbed her right eye with her right hand.

"Well?" Her grandmother asked as she looked at Ryoma with narrow eyes. She stood still by the door, still with the very angry face and then her eyes were averted to her precious granddaughter.

"Doushite Obaa-san?" She asked in curiosity as she was still rubbing her eyes. Then her chocolate eyes averted to the person next to her.

"R-Ryoma-kun?!" She asked in surprise as she realized what her Obaa-san meant.

"W-what are y-you doing h-h-ere?!" She asked, still with the same expression.

"Care to explain, Ryoma?" Sakuno's grandmother asked.

Ryoma ignored the question and slowly stood up from the bed and faced the angry woman.

"Che. Don't worry Ryuzaki-sensei, we didn't do anything" Ryoma said confidently.

He then bent down to whisper something into Sakuno's ear.

"…yet" He continued as he whispered it in her ear then smirked and walked pass his Tennis coach leaving Sakuno as red as a tomato.

"What did he say?" The coach asked as her faced was full of curiosity.

"B-B-Betsuni…" She nervously said as she her grandmother shrugged.

"Well if you say so, just get ready for school…You still have an hour to prepare for school" Her grandmother continued as she turned her back and went downstairs to prepare Breakfast.

**(A/N: **_**Let's Just pretend that school starts at 8 A.M.**_**)**

Sakuno was still dumbfounded of what happened and the 'word' that the Prince said after he reasoned for sleeping with the same bed as her.

'Was that a dream?' She asked herself. 'It can't be true…Ryoma-kun would never…' She continued without finishing her sentence for she was surprised with the sudden events.

It took Sakuno a minute to register what happened and started preparing for school.

When she finished taking a bath and putting on her school uniform, she immediately went downstairs and glanced at the wall clock as she continued walking towards the kitchen to eat breakfast.

It Read _'7:40'_

She quickened her pace and she noticed that Ryoma was no where to be seen.

'_Maybe he left already…'_

She frowned at the thought as she hurried finishing her meal.

"Better hurry up Sakuno, you'll be late" Her grandmother announced as she came in view.

"Hai, How about you Obaa-san?" Sakuno asked as she ate the last piece of her bread ad stood up.

"No need to worry, I'm not yet needed in school… Maybe you'll see me this afternoon at the tennis courts" She answered as she smiled, Sakuno smiled back.

"If you say so…" She said as she picked her bento and started walking towards the door.

"Ja! Obaa-san!" Sakuno bid as she stepped outside their door.

"Took you long enough…" Someone said with a bored tone he then sipped on his drink, not looking at the girl.

"R-Ryoma-kun!.. But I thought you already left?" She said as she slowly worked closer to the Prince.

"Hn" He simply replied and started walking away, not feeling the auburn's presence following him; He faced back with a bored look.

"Are you coming or not?" The prince asked and waited for her answer.

"Um… Hai!" She answered confidently and caught up on him as he also started walking towards school.

* * *

**At School**

Sakuno and Ryoma walked their way to school together. Almost every student who saw them stared with surprised faces.

"_Hey, isn't that Ryoma Echizen? What is he doing with that girl?!" A random girl whispered to another girl._

"_No idea, maybe he just pitied her" She answered._

"_Didn't know that 'The Ryoma Echizen' liked those kind of girls…I pity her" A boy said as he and his friends walked by and was stooped at the scene before them. _

"_Yeah Me too, maybe he'll replace her with another in a week!" His friend blurted out as they continued walking._

And gossips continued as they walked pass by students.

Sakuno heard their conversations and almost felt like crying. She forced herself not to cry and clenched her fist to confident herself.

'_What if Ryoma-kun is….' _She thought as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _'No Ryoma-kun isn't like that…' _Sakuno convinced herself as she continued walking to class.

"I'm going to class now…" Ryoma announced with a bored tone as he started to head a different pathway from her.

"Hai, Arigatou Ryoma-kun for walking me to school" She said as she faced the retreating form of the Prince.

"Hn…" He replied without turning his back.

'_Ryoma-kun is so weird…'_ She started to think. '_Just last night, he was playing a joke on me…Why the sudden mood-swings?'_ She thought maturely and then sighed to herself as she started to go to her on class.

* * *

**Inside the Classroom**

Sakuno walked inside the classroom full of laughter from different students. She walked towards her sit and noticed her best friend seated beside her chair, staring outside the window.

"Ohayou Tomo-chan!" Sakuno greeted happily toward her best friend. Her Best Friend didn't reply and just continued watching the view outside the window.

"Ano…Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked her best friend with a worried expression as she stepped closer to her.

When Tomoka felt someone touched her shoulder she was a bit startled, and look straight at the person who touched her shoulder.

"Daijoubu?" Sakuno asked as she saw her friend looked at her with the same worried expression.

"Iie…Nandemonai…." Tomoka said as she stood from her seat and excused herself.

"Gomen…I need to go to the ladies room…." She said as she went pass Sakuno with an uncaring expression written all over her face as she proceeded towards the ladies room.

Sakuno was dumbfounded at the scene.

'_Tomo-chan…Doushite?'_ Sakuno thought nervously as she still stood the same position as when her Best Friend left her.

She went to sit on her chair sadly.

* * *

**LUNCH**

**_Girls Tennis Club Room_**

Sakuno's so called Best Friend, Tomoka Osakada was busy fixing her tennis equipment in the room before heading for lunch. She heard her senpais and a classmate gossiping.

--

"_Hey, Did you hear that Ryoma-sama walked a girl to school, this morning?!" a Girl who was distinguished as a member of the tennis club for girls She had brown hair up in a high Ponytail._

Tomoka was completely shocked when she heard that Ryoma walked a girl to school a while ago. But still she continued fixing her equipments and also continued listening to the girls.

"_Yeah! I even saw it!! Can you believe that girl had the guts to walk side by side by 'The Ryoma-sama'?! MY Ryoma-sama?!" Another girl said with a frustrated and angry tone. She had curly blond hair. _

"_Well, I heard that she isn't really a bad person…As a matter of fact she is always quite…" A young girl who was in the same class as Sakuno defended. She had a very soft and cute voice._

"_She is just flirting with him! She knows my Ryoma-sama doesn't like noisy girls!" The blond protested as she continued arguing with the other two girls._

"_And we all know that my Ryoma-sama likes girls with braids! Why did you think she wears braids?!" The blond continued._

**(A/N:** _Well I'm **not sure** with the type of girl Ryoma likes but I had done research and says that **Ryoma likes girls suited to wear braids.** But I'm not sure about what type of attitudes of girls he likes_**)**

'_Quiet?!...Braids?!'_ Tomoka gasped, was stopped from what she was recently doing and realized who the girl they were talking about was.

"_I even heard she was flirting with one of the Seigaku Regulars! Can you believe that?! I heard they even dated?! The nerve of that girl!?" The blond continued to babble, not letting the two other girls say their opinion or even let them speak._

"_Well I heard that this regular was Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syusuke" A girl with glasses appeared before them._

"_No way?!" The girl with brown hair in a ponytail protested. _

"_Okay she is so going over board! She's such a whore! Do you believe that she even flirted with him?! My Fuji-kun is even two years older than her?! I'll believe if she'll flirt with Echizen but why a person older than her?!" She shouted and continued to complain._

'_Does she mean the time when Fuji-senpai walked Sakuno home?'_ She thought as she planned to continue listening to their gossiping.

'_So that means the girl that Ryoma-sama walked to school with is…'_ She thought as she stopped at the last part.

"Sakuno…" She mumbled.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Hai - _Yes_

Ja! – _See you_!

Oi! – _Hey!_

Kami-sama – _God_

Gomen - _Sorry_

Nani? – _What?_

Demo – _But_

Iie - _No_

Doushite? – _Why? _

Obaa-san – _Grandmother_

Betsuni – _Nothing_

Arigatou – _Thank You_

Ohayou – _Good Morning_

Daijoubu – _Are you alright?_

Iie, Nandemonai – _No, Its nothing_

Senpai – _upperclassman_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Sorry Guys! Lol anyway ill update sooner than now…hehehe…..**_

_**Blame my laziness and the disorder of my computer; **_

_**Thanks for those who reviewed for the previous chapter.**_

**_Kinda short, ne? well ill try to make the next chapter longer;_**

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys

**Hi Guys!! Sorry for the late update… I was caught up coz of school… hahahaha….. Anyway, Thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapter!! Hehehehe…..**

**I know it's been 3 months since I last updated… But please take pity on me I'm so busy with school…. Anyway on with the chapter!!**

**E**n**j**o**y**!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

'_Quiet?!...Braids?!'__ Tomoka gasped, was stopped from what she was recently doing and realized who the girl they were talking about was._

"_I even heard she was flirting with one of the Seigaku Regulars! Can you believe that?! I heard they even dated?! The nerve of that girl!?" The blond continued to babble, not letting the two other girls say their opinion or even let them speak._

"_Well I heard that this regular was Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syusuke" A girl with glasses appeared before them._

"_No way?!" The girl with brown hair in a ponytail protested. _

"_Okay she is so going over board! She's such a whore! Do you believe that she even flirted with him?! My Fuji-kun is even two years older than her?! I'll believe if she'll flirt with Echizen but why a person older than her?!" She shouted and continued to complain._

'_Does she mean the time when Fuji-senpai walked Sakuno home?'__ She thought as she planned to continue listening to their gossiping._

'_So that means the girl that Ryoma-sama walked to school with is…'__ She thought as she stopped at the last part._

"_Sakuno…" She mumbled._

* * *

**"The Prince of My Heart"**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tomoka exited the girls' tennis club room; she still had that shocked look on her face. She was walking towards nowhere until…

"Tomo-chan!!" someone called from behind. Tomoka looked towards the speaker's location.

Shock filled her eyes as she made eye contact with the speaker.

"…Sakuno…" Tomoka mumbled and stared at the ground as her 'best friend' walked towards her.

"Tomo-chan! _–pant-_ I've been looking _-pant-_ everywhere for you!" She panted when she reached her best friend. Tomoka just stared at Sakuno with confusion.

"Let's eat lunch together!" She exclaimed as she pulled Tomoka's arm and walked towards the school's cafeteria.

"C-chotto Mate!" Tomo exclaimed as she was being pulled by Sakuno.

"Senpai-tachi said that we could join them for lunch" She happily announced as the continued walking through the halls of the school.

* * *

**At the Cafeteria…**

"Eh? What's taking Ryuzaki-chan long?" Momo complained. The other regulars were already seated on the long table, waiting for their favorite kohai to join them.

"Sakuno-chan mentioned that she'll be bringing her friend along to join us" Fuji answered for Momoshiro.

"Nya! Let's eat now!! Ryuzaki-chan will be here later anyway" Eiji exclaimed as he pouted at the same time placed both his arms behind his head, impatiently waiting.

"Iie, we should wait until everyone's here…" Tezuka began. "Then we can start eating" Tezuka finished as his arms were folded in front of his chest, as always. Eiji just replied with a sigh and decided to just wait for their kohai.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma said, both his eyes closed and his body leaning on the chair.

"S-Senpai-tachi! Gomenasai!" Sakuno exclaimed as she arrived with her best friend. Ryoma opened one eye as it followed the movements of the brunette angel.

"YAHOO!! Ryuzaki-chan's here!! Let's eat NOW!!" Momo exclaimed as he was about to jump over the food that was already set on the table, waiting for them to be eaten.

Sakuno chuckled nervously at his senpai attitude. "Gomen Senpai-tachi" She said as she and her best friend took their seat.

Because of that Ryoma was seated in between Sakuno and Tomoka. Unfortunately for Ryoma his 'beloved' Fuji-senpai was seated next to 'Sakuno'.

He twitched at the fact. He hated his Fuji-senpai for talking that much and calling Sakuno's entire attention.

He also hated the fact that the girl kept on smiling at everything his senpai says. And everything went on and on….

They ate lunch quietly and had decent conversations with one another that is, well until their senpais had to bid goodbye for they had classes coming up. Which left Sakuno, Tomoka and Ryoma together. They still had an hour to spar before class starts.

**(A/N:** _Let's just say they have a long lunch break, ok? And their senpai's had an early lunch so their senpais were the firsts ones to attend class lol_**)**

Silence became their noise for the moment. Until…

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma called as he silently stood up from his seat. "Doushite…?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"Let's go…" Ryoma said as he walked off to another direction. Sakuno glanced towards her best friend, seeking from approval. But her best friend was already walking away, in yet another direction. Sakuno just decided that it was a silent 'yes' coming from her.

"C-Chotto M-Matte!!" Sakuno said as she walked off following the prince. When she caught up with the prince, the prince just smirked.

"Hn" Ryoma muttered as they walked of some place

"Where are we going?" She asked from nowhere. They continued walking in peace and silence. No reply came so Sakuno just went with the flow of silence with the Prince.

And soon they reached their destination, which wasn't a far. The rooftop. One of Ryoma's favorite spots in the campus.

* * *

**(A/N: WARNING!!** _Beware of Ryoma's OOCness_**)**

"What…" Sakuno began. "What are we doing here…?" Sakuno asked as she was faced with back of Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki… I wanted to know…" Ryoma started, thinking of the right way to say those words. "…If you like me" Ryoma continued.

Sakuno's face was total shock. She didn't know what the prince truly meant.

"O-Of course I like you, Ryoma-kun!" She nervously answered. "Why would I hate you?" She thought that his way, she'll be able change the subject.

"That's not what I meant…" He said and slowly turned around to meet the brunette's face.

"…Do you like Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma bluntly asked with a serious face. He was approaching the said brunette until he was standing a foot away from her.

"Well… Do you…?" He asked as his cat-like eyes stared directly at her. Sakuno felt like melting on her spot.

"R-Ryoma-kun….I- I don't understand…" She innocently answered, looking below, not wanting to make contact with the prince.

Much to her dismay, Ryoma tilted her chin, so that her face was facing his.

"I know you know what I meant…" Ryoma insisted as he stepped closer towards the said girl. While on the other hand, Sakuno stepped backward… Until her back came in contact with the wall. Ryoma trapped her beneath his arms.

"W-What a-are y-y-you t-trying to s-say?" She asked as her eyes were becoming teary.

"What I'm trying to ask is… DO YOU LOVE FUJI-SENPAI?" This time he demanded. Though his voice wasn't really angry, unlike a real person who's angry.

"Hai… I love Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno nervously answered as Ryoma's eyes became dark.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was roaming around the campus. He finished his first class after lunch, so he felt like walking around.

Fuji thought of just feeling the breeze of the air on the rooftop. He feels relaxed when he is alone without anyone to disturb him, except the calm wind.

Fuji was going to open the rooftop door until he heard noises.

"_R-Ryoma-kun….I- I don't understand…" _Fuji heard.He knew that voice…

"Sakuno-chan…" He mumbled quietly do that he wouldn't interrupt the conversation.

"_I know you know what I meant…" _He heard yet another voice…

"Echizen…" He then mumbled. He had no idea what was happening, so he decided to peek.

"_W-What a-are y-y-you t-trying to s-say?" _He saw her teary eyes as she asked.

"_What I'm trying to ask is… DO YOU LOVE FUJI-SENPAI?" _He heard Ryoma demanded. He was surprised.

"_He asked if Sakuno-chan loved me? Dakedo… I treat Sakuno-chan like a sister…" _Fuji thought as he was confident that Sakuno was going to say 'no'.

But he was deadly wrong.

"_Hai… I love Fuji-senpai…" _His eyes widened. Fuji was sure that Sakuno loved Ryoma not him.

He decided not to listen to their conversation. So he walked down the stairs slowly.

When he was already half way the stairs, he met up with Tomoka Osakada. "Ah..! Fuji-senpai… Have you seen Sakuno-chan?" She asked. They were having a conversation on the stairway of the rooftop.

"Sensei was already angry… She is already 15 minutes lat for our class…" Tomoka continued as she stepped towards her senpai, until they were two stairs away. Fuji decided to lie.

"Iie… I didn't…" Fuji said as he attempted to walk pass her. He gave his most sincere smile he had. But Tomoka asked a question.

"Is she in the rooftop…?" Tomoka asked as their backs was faced. "….I don't know…" Fuji replied as he walked down the stairs not bothering to look back.

* * *

So Tomoka decided to check out her self, to make sure that Sakuno wasn't there. But she stopped her tracks as she heard her crush's voice.

She was shocked at what she heard. She couldn't believe it herself.

She heard Ryoma confessed.

"_I think… I like you Ryuzaki" _She heard Ryoma say from the rooftop.

Her world stopped and she became more intense as she heard….

Ryoma's voice once again.

"_I think that…. I might even… Love you…"_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Hahahaha!! Lol Sorry i'm an evil author lol I twisted things a bit…. So the next chapter… probably…. You'll understand things further hehehehe….. For now it's "For me to know and for you guys to find out" lol**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!**

**I'll make it up to you guys for sure!! By next week, Chapter 6 is out!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and will review!!**

* * *

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 4:**

xxanimeloverforever18xx

fire19

chocobang is sakura hayashi

Otakugal

xHitsuSaku

Rebeccasanfujieijilvr

* * *

**DICTIONARY:**

**Senpai - Upperclassman**

**Chotto Matte – Wait a minute**

**Senpai-tachi – Upperclassmen**

**Iie – No**

**Gomenasai – Sorry**

**Mada Mada Dane – You still have ways to go**

**Doushite – Why**

**Hai – Yes**

**Dakedo - But**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys!! Chapter 6! Hehehehe…. Sorry for the late reply^^ Pls forgive me!!**

**Enjoy Minna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi-san does.**

**Warning: A bit? OOC… between the characters^^**

* * *

**Recap:**

_So Tomoka decided to check out her self, to make sure that Sakuno wasn't there. But she stopped her tracks as she heard her crush's voice._

_She was shocked at what she heard. She couldn't believe it herself._

_She heard Ryoma confessed._

"_**I think… I like you Ryuzaki"**__She heard Ryoma say from the rooftop._

_Her world stopped and she became more intense as she heard…._

_Ryoma's voice once again._

"_**I think that…. I might even… Love you…"**_

* * *

"**The Prince of My Heart"**

**Chapter 6**

"Hai… I love Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno nervously answered as Ryoma's eyes became dark.

Shock filled the prince of tennis' cat-like eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had a hunch that the pig-tailed freshman had a crush on him. And now, he, the prince himself confessed the strange feelings he had for her… But she was rejecting him?

Sakuno saw the bitterness of Ryoma's eyes.

"D-Demo… only as a brother…" Immediately, the prince's eyes perked up. There was a slight, very slight relief featured in his eyes, which is unnoticeable.

"…Aniki…?" Ryoma wanted to be assured of what she said.

"H-Hai…" Sakuno replied shuttering. Why was Ryoma curious about it? Why is he so concerned for what she feels for other men? This question also roamed around her mind.

"…I'm…glad…" Ryoma blunted which surprised Sakuno and which led her to blush with ten shades of red. Take note that Sakuno was still sandwiched between Ryoma and the wall.

"E-Eh?!! What d-do y-you mean, R-Ryoma-k-kun?" She asked as she struggled free from Ryoma's grasp.

"Listen..!" Ryoma half demanded. His bangs covered his amber, cat-like eyes that the pigtailed angel melt in.

"I think… I like you Ryuzaki" Ryoma continued as the same position occurred. Sakuno was in full of shock. Never had he seen the prince say… such things.

"I think that… I might even… Love you…" There. He confessed.

Everyday he sees her; he wants to be the one she is with, every single day. Everytime he saw a boy talking to her, he would beat the day lights out of them. But he never had the guts to do these things…. But… he had the guts to tell her that he wants to be with her every moment of his life.

He never knew when he started liking this girl. Its just that one day, magically, he noticed the qualities he liked of a girl. One of the qualities he likes of a girl is someone who wasn't annoying him to the end.

It wasn't until they heard a sobbing voice of a person. There behind the rooftop door, stood Ryoma Echizen's fan club president, Osakada Tomoka… Also known as Ryuzaki Sakuno's best friend.

"T-Tomoka-c-chan! W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma finally freed her from his grasp. Why did her best friend have to interrupt their conversation? He desperately needed an answer now.

He best friend just stood there like a zombie and her bangs covered her chocolate eyes.

'_I can't believe it! Why did Ryoma-sama have to like Sakuno….'_ Tomoka thought angrily as she clenched her fists.

"What's wrong with me? Why not me?" She said a little out loud, Sakuno and Ryoma were even able to hear it.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" She said as she approached her best friend. She wanted to comfort her. She reached her arm as a sign of comfort.

But Tomoka slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She roared. She was in rage. Why? She kept on asking that to her self.

"W-What's w-wrong?!" Sakuno yelped. Tears started filling her eyes. She didn't know what's wrong with her best friend.

"Betsuni…" Tomoka said, still her bangs covered her eyes.

"Sensei just called for you…" Tomoka started. "Excuse me…" She excused herself as she ran slowly down the stairs.

Sakuno tried to catch up on her. She wanted to know what's wrong with her. But a hand gripped her wrist and prevented her from running away.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She said as she turned around to meet the prince's face.

"I need it now." He blunted determinately. "N-Nani?" his hand still gripped on her arm.

"The answer" He simply replied.

"B-But… I need to follow T-Tomo-chan n-now!" She said tears filling her auburn eyes again. He didn't want to see her cry. Not ever.

"Okay. But I need an answer…I'll give you a month…" Ryoma said as he released her arm. "By then… I want an honest answer." With that she just nooded. She understood what he meant by "The Answer".

But now, her priority was her best friend. She would have a month to think the answer over.

She had been searching everywhere, everywhere for her best friend. She looked throughout the campus.

She was so worried about her best friend that she didn't notice who she bumped in to.

"G-Gomenasai!" She exclaimed while she rubbed her sore back. And her eyes where close.

"Nya! Ryuzaki-chan!"

"E-Eiji-senpai!?" Sakuno exclaimed as she saw Eiji reached out a hand for her. She gladly accepted it.

"Why are you here senpai?" She asked. "I was looking for Fuji" He then chuckled. "Have you seen him?" Eiji asked.

"Iie… I haven't seen him…" Sakuno replied smiling her best. "But I was also looking for Tomo-chan… Have you seen her senpai?"

"Iie, why don't we look for them together?!" He happily exclaimed as he took her arm and began searching for their two best friends.

They searched around school again for any sign of the. Unfortunately… there was none… So they decided to look outside the school grounds.

Soon they found Sakuno's best friend.

"Sakuno-chan! Osakada-chan's there!" He pointed out as they say her sitting on the bench, alone.

"Arigatou Eiji-senpai! I need to talk to her!" She said as she approached her best friend. "Ja! Eiji-senpai!" She bid as she waved good bye to her senpai.

"To-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed as she reached her best friend. Tomoka just raised her head and stared at her best friend.

"What do you want?" She asked in a rude and emotionless voice.

"I-I wanted t-to know what's w-wrong…" She said as she took a seat beside her best friend. Tears were already starting to drip from her face.

There was a pregnant silence. Then out of the blue Tomoka spoke.

"You do know" She started and looked at her best friend. "…that I love Ryoma, right?" This shocked Sakuno. Not because of the confession but because the suffix –sama wasn't present in Ryoma's name.

"You know right?" Tomoka asked for their was no reply from Sakuno. "H-Hai…" Sakuno said as she lowered her head.

"Then…I promise me something…" She said. Sakuno just stared at her as sign for her to continue.

"I…I want you to promise me…" She started as she gave a heavy sigh. "that… You'll give me a chance to be with him…"

"I heard his confession on the rooftop…" She confessed her eavesdropping. "And probably your answer would be 'yes'"

"Am I right?" She continued. Sakuno was speechless throughout the conversation. "So… Would you give me a chance?" She requested as Sakuno went face-to-face with a serious Tomoka Osakada.

"H-Hai…" Sakuno nervously answered. She desperately wanted to answer 'no'. But she was talking with the person she pretty much grew up with.

"D-Demo…"

"Only one month… Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said determinately. "Why?" Tomoka asked.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun only gave me a m-month to give him my answer…" Sakuno sadly said.

There was a pregnant silence.

Sakuno sighed and eventually nodded.

* * *

**AFTER A MONTH**

It was time. Time to give her answer. Will it be a yes or no?

There facing each other were Sakuno and the Prince himself ready to hear her answer that would add one step to his future.

The answer that will decide the future of the both of them.

"…what's your answer? I gave you a month to decide…" Ryoma wasn't the most patient person you would meet. So, he broke the silence.

"Ano…"

"It's just yes or no…" Ryoma said facing her with seriousness in his amber eyes.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun… G-Gomen N-nasai…. Demo…. My answer is…no…" There. She said it. As she promised her best friend, that she would give her a chance with the Prince.

But her answer wasn't honest like what she promised him.

Amber eyes. His eyes widen. He was confident that she would say yes. He was confident for she herself gave her hints that proved her love for the Prince. He wasn't that dense not to notice.

His dark hair covered his cat-like amber eyes. "Nande?" She heard the prince mumble.

She just gave him pleading eyes saying _'What…?'_

"It's Fuji-senpai isn't it?" He roared still with the same stance.

"I-ie! I told you! Fuji-senpai is just like a brother to me!" She defended herself. Her tears were starting to drop.

He didn't move. He still couldn't believe her answer was a no.

"G-Gomen ne…" She mumbled as she lowered her head.

Ryoma came closer to her until their faces were an inch apart. He trapped her once again. Her, between his two arms.

"Why…?" He asked. He looked straight to her chocolate brown eyes.

"A-…" She was unable to answer as warmth took over. She can't believe it. She won't believe it. But there it was.

Her first kiss. Stolen by the tennis heartthrob himself.

She didn't feel that the prince's arm was already wrapped around her slim waist, preventing her from escaping.

He nibbled on her cherry lips savoring the wonderful taste.

Then, his hands found it selves between her red cheeks, putting her in place so he was able to hold on the feeling of her plump strawberry lips on his.

She couldn't control her urges any longer, so…. She returned that kiss with same intensity.

She then wrapped her arms around his torso. Then they both felt the warmth from each others lips.

Finally it was time to let go. As they released each others lips, they both stared at each others eyes.

Chocolate eyes drowned in Amber. They cherished the moment. Sakuno slowly closed her eyes and slowly leaned in for another warm sensation.

After what seemed an eternity they let go.

Then it hit her.

"_**I…I want you to promise me…"**_

"_**that… You'll give me a chance to be with him…" **_

"_**So… Would you give me a chance?"**_

"Hai…" She mumbled. She remembered her promise.

"G-Gomen N-nasai, R-Ryoma-kun!" Then she made a runaway.

"Ryuzaki! Matte!" He then followed her.

She was running through the hallways crying her eyes out.

'_Gomen ne Tomo-chan…' 'I don't know what happened back there'_

She kept on running until someone grabbed her arm and she felt arms around her small frame.

She was embraced. She raised her head to see who it was.

All she could see was auburn. Auburn hair.

"F-Fuji-senpai?" She shuttered.

"Aa…"

She began to cry and accepted the embrace at the same time, returning it.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Sakuno-chan?"

"H-Hai…" She managed to mumble in spite the tears that streamed through her face.

* * *

**With Ryoma**

He searched for auburn everywhere. He lost track of her a moment ago.

"Kuso!" He cursed.

As he searched through the halls of the school, he saw brunette pigtails.

"Ryu-!" he was stopped as he saw a familiar person grabbed her arm and flung her in the person's arms.

His eyes were as wide as before. It stabbed him when he saw her hug his senpai back.

* * *

**Back with Fuji and Sakuno**

"Arigatou senpai.." Sakuno said as she was released from the hug.

"It's ok"

"Ill be returning to my class now, Fuji-senpai" She said as she gave the renowned tensai an innocent smile.

"Should I take you there?"

She shook her head. "Iie ill be fine"

"Sou Dane. Ja ne Sakuno-chan" "Ja! Fuji-senpai"

They bid their goodbye as Sakuno went to hr next class.

* * *

**Tennis Courts**

"Echizen, are you sure you didn't see Fuji-senpai" Momoshiro asked as the whole team started training while waiting for the Fuji to arrive.

"Aa…" He lied.

"Nya! Where could Fuji be? It's your fault O-chibi!" Exclaimed Ryoma's senpai, Kikumaru.

"Yeah! If you weren't late for practice then we wouldn't have asked Fuji-senpai to look for you!" exclaimed Momoshiro.

"…I lost track of time…" replied the prince.

"Che! Ill bet you were on a date with Ryuzaki-chan! Ne?" teased Momoshiro.

They waited for his reply instead they heard a mumble.

"Eh? Nani? What was that?" insisted his senpai.

"I said Urasai!" With an angered voice as he walked away to train by himself.

**(A/N: it's rare to se him mad, ne? well I can't think of any other reaction from the previous scenes that he saw)**

"Oi… Why is he so hot-tempered today" He asked himself and ended it with a sigh.

"Gomen minna!" said a Fuji as he arrived.

"Ah! Fuji!" Everyone exclaimed except for the captain and Kaido.

"Is Echizen here already?" He asked.

"Hai, He is" Momo answered. "That's good." Fuji replied.

Thus, practice started.

After a week everything seemed to change, especially for Sakuno's sake.

The prince started to be colder to her and ignored her more. She understood why though. Then she told her best friend what she answered the previous week.

* * *

**Flashback**

_They were eating lunch together with some other friends of theirs. _

"_Ano… Tomo-chan… I already answered him" She quietly said. Tomoka stopped eating to stare at her._

"…_What did you say?" Her best friend asked as she stared at her food, not prepared for her reply. For she knew that her best friend also loved the Prince._

"_I…I said…no…" Tomoka immediately gaped at Sakuno. "Its because I promised" She ended._

_She closed her eyes waiting for Tomoka's response. She was then hugged._

"_Arigatou Sakuno-chan!" She exclaimed._

"_H-Hai…"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Now she saw her best friend cheerfulness because of that she was at least happy. Though she would also be happy of only her answer was a yes but she would be betraying her best friend that way.

So she could see her best friend following the prince. She sighed at the thought.

Was it the right thing to do?

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**A/N: Minna! Sorry for the late reply^^**

**Anyway I wanted to greet Eiji an advance Happy Birthday!!XD**

**Hehehe…..**

**I would like to thank those who read and review this fic^0^ **

**Its fine with me don't review ill just be happy that you at least have interest in this story I write^0^ Arigatou!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

_Now she saw her best friend cheerfulness because of that she was at least happy. Though she would also be happy of only her answer was a yes but she would be betraying her best friend that way._

_So she could see her best friend following the prince. She sighed at the thought._

_Was it the right thing to do?_

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

**The Prince of My Heart**

**Chapter 7**

Sakuno sighed for the millionth time in class. She kept thinking about her decision, Ryoma, her best friend, and well…. Ryoma.

'_Was my answer for the best?'_ She asked herself.

"Ryuzaki-san!" called a masculine voice that rang throughout class.

"H-Hai!" She exclaimed as she stood up, blushing from embarrassment. "I've called you three times! Please pay attention in class, Never space out" her sensei advised before he sighed from stress.

"H-Hai! G-Gomenasai!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly sat back on her seat, this time paying attention.

Thus, class resumed.

* * *

**School Hallways**

'_Iie! I can't take my thoughts about it…'_ She thought as she walked through the halls of the campus walking to her next class which was Science, the worst part of it, the prince himself and her best friend were attending that class together with her.

Ryoma's voice kept on ringing in her head.

"…_**what's your answer? I gave you a month to decide…"**_

_**. "Nande?"**_

"_**It's Fuji-senpai isn't it?"**_

"_**Why…?"**_

She kept on walking towards class, suddenly, she tripped. She faced herself for the impact so she closed her eyes, but a pair of arms encircled itself into her waist to prevent her from falling and hurting herself.

"Che. As clumsy as always…" she caught amber cat-like eyes.

"R-Ryoma-k—Ryoma-san!" She exclaimed. She decided a while back that since they weren't that close, she would have to call his name with a –san.

Amber eyes. Amber cat-like eyes glared at her. She was quite surprised. Why would he glare at her?

He then let her go, making her fall on the solid floor.

"I-Ittai…" She murmured as she rubbed her sore back. She just stared at the prince back. She then properly went to her own seat, thinking the possibilities that made him glare at her.

Students were having conversations with each other, while waiting for their Science teacher to enter the classroom.

"Class! Quiet down!" A stern but clam voice was heard, immediately all the student of the class started running to their seats.

"Well then, let's start classes, shall we?" She announced. "I will each and everyone a partner for our experiment, when I call out the names please go to your perspective partners."

"Kya! I wish Ill be Ryoma-sama's partner" A couple of girls exclaimed, giggling at the process.

"I hope Ryoma-sama's partner" Hoped Tomoka as she prayed to kami-sama, intertwining her left hand with her right one.

Their sensei called up a couple of names until…

* * *

"Ryuzaki and Echizen!" The class heard. "Nani??!" A girl exclaimed as she stood up. "Why her??!" She shouted as she pointed towards Sakuno, who kept her head down for embarrassment.

Tomoka's face became blue. She really wanted to be paired up with the prince.

"Quiet! I'm the one who chooses the pairs!" The teacher announced as the girl sat back down_. 'Defenetly a fangirl'_ their sensei sighed.

From far-out a hand was raised. "What is it Echizen-kun?" asked their sensei.

"Gomenasai sensei…. Demo… Can I switch partners?" The prince asked as he stood up and said it with a serious face.

Shock. That is what a couple of chocolate eyes expressed.

'_D-Doushite?'_

"Very well, I guess we could change the parings…" It was too troublesome for their sensei to keep hearing oppositions when paring up students, she sighed at the thought.

This time Tomoka's face lightened up, she saw a light of hope. Same goes with Ryoma's fan girls.

"Then Echizen-kun, I guess you'll have to be partnered with Osakada-chan" Their sensei said. A smile ran through Tomoka's face as she heard her name.

"Ryuzaki-chan, I want you to pair up with…" The teacher began as she searched for anyone who was available to be her partner on the list of names of the students she has.

"… Shibuya-kun" All eyes reverted to a boy who had dark hair, who also has a firm body as well as a gorgeous face. Some people mistaken him as the prince for he looks similar to him, but they have complete different attitudes. Shibuya Kyouta. That face had a playful smirk on it as the said boy averted his face towards his partner for class.

Sakuno grew nervous. _'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She asked her self as she took a quick glance on him and them immediately towards her desk. She was embarrassed with those eyes on her.

Their sensei softly coughed, bringing them back to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Well then, please be with your partners, we'll start now" Their sensei said.

Tomoka immediately went to get her partner. While Shibuya slowly walked towards his partner.

"Oi, lets start shall we?" a voice behind Sakuno said as an arm was draped on her shoulder. She glanced at the boy behind her, recognizing him as her partner.

"S-Shibuya-san" She nervously said as she blushed with ten shades of red.

"Sakuno-chan, ne?" He confirmed chuckling. "H-Hai…" Unbeknownst to them, a pair of Amber eyes was glaring at the boy with pure jealousy. "Call me Kyouta or Kyouta-kun" He asked.

* * *

Later…

"Ok class, gently pour the contents of the test tube" Their sensei instructed eyeing them.

Kyouta took hold of Sakuno's hand, which where the test tube was making Sakuno blush. Slowly they poured the contents of the test tube together, which made them look like couples. Tomoka was enjoying herself even though the prince were silent and only answers her "Hn" or "Aa" when she asked but she still seemed happy about.

They were both done fulfilling the task given by their sensei, so Ryoma took a seat while Tomoka sat beside him.

She saw Ryoma glaring towards the gorgeous boy with Sakuno. She decided to break the silence.

"They look good together ne, Ryoma-sama?" She asked looking at the same direction as him. The prince's locks were now covering his eyes.

"I…I hope they end up together" She bluntly said as she continued talking. Though this made Ryoma's clench his hand.

"It's pretty obvious the like each other ne?" She asked him but she knew he wouldn't answer her. Ryoma eyes were in rage.

"They'll end up together… for sure" "Shut up…" Ryoma murmured but unfortunately she didn't hear him. So she continued.

"I want to be able to see their children in the future, they'll be so cute!" That was the last straw for the prince.

"Urasai!" He exclaimed loudly making the whole class hear him shout. He then walked out from the classroom, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fuji Syusuke just finished a practice match with Kawamura. "Taka-san, ill just get a drink" He said as he walked to a nearest vending machine in the tennis courts. He bought a bottle of water when he heard a tennis ball bouncing on the wall.

He saw his kohai playing tennis in his school uniform. He was amazed to see that the wall he was using as his opponent had little cracks on it.

He decided to show himself and leaned on the wall he was using. Upon seeing his senpai, he immediately stopped and took hold of the ball. "What is it?" He scowled.

"Well I just wanted to know why you were torturing the wall" He sadistically replied. "Che I was only practicing" came his reply.

"Do you call reverting your anger to the wall practicing?" He asked. "What's the problem?" He continued. "You can surely ask me about it, I am your senpai" He sadistically said.

"Che. That is the problem senpai, Not only you're my senpai, your also my rival" He retorted.

"Rival?" He confirmed. "Aa" came his reply. "But I thought Tezuka was your rival in tennis?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Not only in tennis. I know you know what I meant senpai…" With that he left Fuji and walked to the school's rooftop to do his routine, sleeping.

As the prince walked towards the rooftop, something caught his eye. There.

He saw Sakuno kissing Kyouta Shibuya in the school's garden. It wasn't only a kiss on the cheek. It was a kiss on the lips. The worst part was she was returning it.

Sakuno heard rustles behind her, when she turned around; unconsciously both her hands were clasped on her mouth from shock.

There standing the prince himself. "Ryo-" She wasn't able to call him out for he already walked away.

"S-Sonna…" She muttered as she slid on the ground trying to stop her tears from falling from her face. "G-Gomenasai K-Kyouta-kun" She said as she slowly stood up and ran to catch up with the prince. Knowing him well, she went straight to the place where he usually is.

As she walked through the stairs of the rooftop, he saw the prince sleeping with an angry expression on his face. She didn't know why she should explain things to him, but she felt she should.

She sat near the sleeping figure of the prince.

Unconsciously her hand traced itself on his sleeping face. To her he would always be handsome, whether he's smirking, sleeping, motivated or even when he scowls.

She was surprised when a hand gripped her wrist. She saw angry amber eyes. She wanted to run away but she can't.

"What is it?" He asked in an angry tone. He was already awake when he felt her touch his face but didn't show it.

"A-Anou Ry-Ryoma-kun…I…." with that he walked away. He didn't want to hear any of her explanations.

She was angry with him… a minute he kisses her and after another he ignores her.

"R-Ryoma-kun no Baka!" She exclaimed running towards the path he took and passed him.

He was surprised. She just shouted at him. It was new to him and also to her. She wasn't the type of person to just that loud. And as she passed he was sure he saw tears falling down her face.

For the first time in his life, the prince felt guilty.

He wanted to run after her but his legs wouldn't budge, maybe because of guiltiness? Nervousness?

* * *

'_Ryoma-kun is such a jerk'_ she thought as she walked around, she wasn't even sure where she was, but she didn't care, she just continued sobbing.

"Daijoubu?" Someone asked from behind, as she turned her head he recognized it was her senpai. "A-Aa" She replied quietly.

"When did crying mean being okay?" He asked as he took a seat on the green grass. He then patted a space beside him indication her to sit down beside him. She wiped her tears and gave her senpai a fake smile.

"I-I'm okay now… Arigatou Fuji-senpai" She said as she looked down. "Is he the reason?" He asked then she raised her head to look at the prodigy. With the look in her eyes it meant it was 'yes'.

* * *

Starting from then on, Both Fuji and Sakuno spent time together more often. Since Ryoma kept ignoring her, she just had fun spending time with her favorite senpai.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, would you like to go watch a movie this Saturday?" Fuji Syusuke asked as both Sakuno and Fuji were leaning on the tree and taking there lunch.

Sakuno swallowed the food she was eating. "Saturday?" She asked. Looking curious

"Aa… That is if you're free" He replied.

"Hai! I'll go!" came her answer.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
